No Turning Back From Here
by Jennie-x
Summary: Troy and Ryan are cast as the two male leads in the school production, only thing is it's as a gay couple. How will Ryan and Troy feel about it? Jealous Gabriella! Tryan!


When Troy signed up for the spring musical he hadn't been expecting this. Yes he loved to act, even if it was a new aspiration of his to be on stage it was still there and no matter what role he played he would always love it. At least that's what he thought until he got his new role. It was a good role, lots of lines and star light. He was amazed that he had more lines then Sharpay but she didn't really seem to mind, she was smiling knowing that something good was going to come out of this surely it had to.

"Mr Bolton, I trust you are okay with playing the role of Jason?" Mrs Darbus asked, Troy guessed that this was the time to back out, but he didn't want to.

"Yeah I am okay with it, mam." Troy smiled politely. The door to the theatre opened and Ryan walked in, everyone turned to look at him including Troy.

"Ah Mr Evans." Mrs Darbus started.

"Sorry, I was helping Mr Rodgers he dropped all his papers outside his class." Ryan smiled.

"Well that was very kind of you." Mrs Darbus smiled. "Congratulations by the way Mr Evans you have joint male lead." Ryan didn't say anything just took the script and looked at the paper and his jaw dropped comically as he looked over at Troy who just shrugged. "I trust you are okay with playing Dean?"

"Yeah," Ryan shrugged.

"I know this play is going to cause a lot of questions to be asked, however as it is gay pride soon I thought this would be highly appropriate." Mrs Darbus said and smiled over at Ryan who couldn't help but grin. "So rehearsal is starting tomorrow, please read through your lines tonight. I shall see you all tomorrow." Mrs Darbus smiled.

"I can't believe this." Gabriella said from the corner, she was standing with Sharpay and Kelsi.

"What?" Sharpay asked staring at Gabriella, she hated the fact that she was part of the drama club, though she was pleased that the smarter girl had less lines then she did.

"Troy can't play a gay guy." Gabriella said angrily. "I mean it's okay for Ryan to play the role...but Troy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpay said eyes glaring at the brunette.

"Well Ryan's gay." Gabriella pointed out, Sharpay and Kelsi frowned when they heard what sounded a lot like disgust in her voice.

"So Troy isn't. You have nothing to worry about." Kelsi said, "And even if Troy was gay, Ryan has a boyfriend."

"So wouldn't put it past him to hurt Troy or me." She said with a pointed look at Sharpay. "He's an Evans after all." Kelsi was shocked, she had always thought Gabriella to be a nice caring girl, clearly she was mistaken.

"Exactly he's an Evans, he has taste. He wouldn't go after your dirty seconds." Sharpay said and walked away, Kelsi following.

Ever since Troy and Gabriella joined the drama club the lunch time dynamic had changed, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi joined the wildcats at their table, as had Martha and Taylor. Along with Ryan was his boyfriend of three months Josh. The two were out as a couple and most lunch times they sat with their arms around each other and being in Taylor's eyes as ridiculously cute as Troy and Gabriella.

"I still can't believe this years play has a gay couple." Taylor smiled. "I mean it's never happened here before."

"I think it's great." Josh smiled.

"Dude you realise how funny it is you playing a gay guy!" Chad laughed at Troy. "No offence boys." Chad smiled over at Ryan and Josh.

"Non taken, continue to ridicule him." Ryan smiled leaning against Josh who was all the happier to be a leaning post for the blond boy.

"You're like the straightest person ever!" Zeke laughed.

"It's called acting!" Troy argued. "A little help from the co star?" Troy pleaded looking over at Ryan.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to help you." Ryan shrugged. "You're just going to have to get gay for me in the play. I'm going to bring popcorn because you know it's supposed to be a serious drama, but just thinking about it is giving me the giggles." At that Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay and Josh all started to laugh.

"Thanks Ry, Thanks." Troy pouted. Ryan just smiled back at him through his laughter. As the conversation and laughter about the play slowly started to die down everyone drifted to conversation in small groups.

"So are you still coming to the gig tonight?" Josh asked Ryan.

"Wouldn't miss it," Ryan grinned.

"What gig?" Chad asked curiously.

"My band have a show on at the crab shack." Josh smiled proudly.

"Dude that's amazing!" Zeke grinned.

"If you guys want you can come." Josh offered. Ryan had told him to invite everyone knowing they would love it.

"Really?" Troy smiled. "We'd love to. The Crab Shack is amazing."

"Course be there for about seven." Josh smiled. Ryan grinned at his friends glad that they were so opening to Josh as well. It made everything seem easier.

"You're going?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah should be fun." Troy smiled.

"We had plans Troy." Gabriella fumed.

"Well we can go there together." Troy shrugged. "What's the big deal?" Gabriella stared at Troy in what looked like shock before walking away. Martha and Taylor frowned before following.

"Dude what the hell?" Troy asked running his fingers through his hair.

"You forget you had plans with her?" Ryan laughed shaking his head.

"That's like rule number one in girl book." Josh added.

"Completely unacceptable to be forgotten by the boyfriend." Sharpay added.

"Yeah man what were you thinking?" Chad laughed.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Troy pointed at Chad. "And what would you know about girl books?" He laughed at Josh and then pointed at Ryan. "And you... grr." Troy sighed causing Ryan to giggle again. "I didn't forget well I guess but we go out every night!"

"She's far too clingy." Sharpay said. "You know she completely freaked out today about you two." She pointed to Ryan and Troy.

"She did?" Ryan and Troy asked at the same time.

"Yes. Said she couldn't believe that Troy had got the lead, and how you can't be gay, I think the genius forgot that this is a play."

"She was really out of order." Kelsi put in.

"Gabby was?" Chad frowned.

"Yeah." Sharpay said and then shrugged. "Not even going to say what she said about us Evans."

"Oh no what did she say?" Ryan laughed.

"Basically that we were out to hurt them again, well you mostly. As it's what Evans do." Sharpay smiled proudly. "Honestly when is she going to learn that I'm the bitchy one and you're the..."

"Cute one?" Ryan grinned.

"Slow one." Sharpay laughed poking her tongue out.

"I would say the hot one." Josh grinned causing Ryan to blush.

"Yes well your opinion is a little biased." Sharpay smiled. "Any way I'm going to talk to Mrs Darbus about my dressing room colour. Toodles."

"Bye!" They all laughed.

"I'm going to head to class can't get detention and the bell's about to go. So see you at seven." Josh smiled and kissed Ryan softly on the lips.

"Bye," Ryan waved his boyfriend goodbye and smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Look Ryan's in love." Kelsi smiled. Ryan blushed and took a sip of his diet coke.

"I can't remember ever seeing you this happy." Chad said. "Well when you're not on stage any way." Ryan felt his cheeks burn red and just shrugged not knowing what to say causing everyone else to laugh.

"Are you all coming tonight then?" Ryan asked after a few moments.

"Yeah if that's cool we wouldn't want to impose on your date." Troy laughed.

"No you wouldn't. I asked him to invite you guys I think he was just nervous I mean I don't think he thinks himself part of the group."

"Well he is." Chad grinned. "We'll make sure he knows it." Chad offered. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and Chad, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi all got up.

"You got a free period too?" Troy asked Ryan who nodded. "Fancy running through some lines?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled.

They headed to the drama room which was empty and sat on the stage both flicking through the pages. "Are you sure your cool with doing this?" Ryan asked, he hadn't expected to see so many kissing scenes on the pages. Troy just noticed too and nodded.

"It's just acting." Troy smiled. "I'm not gay and we're both with people anyway."

"Yeah..." Ryan smiled. "So come on act 1..."

The two boys read through their lines and the script both agreeing that the plot was really good and realistic. Jason who Troy played was a popular kid in college had fallen for a boy (Dean) who didn't have much of anything. Just reading through the play made both boys feel extremely warm as it was such a heart warming piece, they were both looking forward to rehearsal and the actual performances.

After an hour of practising both boys headed to their next lesson which was Calculus which they shared with the entire group. Gabriella walked into class and sat down in her normal seat which was behind Josh who was on his own, she wanted to say something but figured she didn't have to say anything when Ryan and Troy walked in laughing together.

"Hey." Ryan grinned when he saw Josh.

"Hey baby," Josh laughed. "So what did you do in your free period?"

"Besides miss you?" Ryan winked. "Read through some lines with Troy."

"You spent your free period with him?" Gabriella said behind him.

"Well yeah I mean you went off..." Gabriella huffed and opened up her book. Ryan turned around and looked at Troy who just shrugged at him.

Sharpay and Kelsi walked in together. "We heard you reading through the lines." Kelsi grinned excitedly as the teacher wasn't there yet she sat on Ryan's table.

"Ryan you need to put a bit more emotion into it." Sharpay said, Ryan just poked his tongue out at her childishly.

"Troy you make a very good gay guy." Kelsi laughed.

"NO he doesn't!" Gabriella said. "Being gay is just disgusting. Troy isn't disgusting!" Gabriella shouted.

Ryan turned around and stared at Gabriella with pure hurt in his eyes. "Stay away from Troy." She snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said standing up. "How fucking dare you!"

"You know you want him Ryan. I saw your eyes light up when you realised what the play was. I know you've wanted Troy ever since the summer." Gabriella was standing too and Ryan was mentally telling himself that it was wrong to hit a girl. "Troy isn't a dirty fag like you." Ryan thanked god for his sister who slapped Gabriella hard around the face.

"Gabriella." Troy stared at her curiously wondering what the hell had gotten into his girlfriend.

"Troy are you going to let her hit me like that?" Gabriella pouted.

"Yeah you deserved it." Troy said simply. "How could you say that to Ryan I thought you were his friend., I thought you were different. Just leave me alone." Troy sat down and looked up at Ryan who was now being held by Josh. Gabriella glared at everyone and sat back down.

"Ryan are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine." Ryan shrugged and sat down again.

"I can't believe she said that." Josh said squeezing Ryan's hand. Ryan squeezed back tighter and then the teacher walked in.

-x-

"What are you doing here?" Chad glared at Gabriella who walked through the doors at the Crab Shack. "You're not wanted."

"I'm here with Troy." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Troy doesn't want to see you. Leave him alone, just go." Gabriella glared at Chad and walked off. Chad sighed glad that Troy hadn't seen her and headed back over to his friends. Ryan had surprised them all when he showed up wearing grey skinny jeans and a black hooded tee, he looked different but completely amazing at the same time.

"Hey!" Josh grinned he had been backstage with his band. "Ryan you look so hot." Josh grinned causing his boyfriend to blush, he kissed him softly. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Wouldn't have missed it." Chad smiled.

"Yeah man, you come to the basketball games." Zeke grinned. "We support our friends."

"Thanks." Josh smiled. "So I should get back we're on in a few minutes just thought I'd come say hey."

"Hey." They all laughed. "Good luck." They chorused.

"Thanks." Josh smiled and Ryan pulled him into a kiss. "Wow." Josh smiled. "Remind me to need luck all the time." Josh smiled and pecked Ryan's lips again before wondering backstage.

"Josh!" Gabriella called from behind him, he turned around and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked. "Didn't think you'd want to be here at a dirty fags concert."

"Well...I came to apologise." She said slowly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. You hurt my boyfriend."

"Look. I'm sorry, but Ryan's always liked Troy." Gabriella sighed. "And well I guess... I can just see them two hooking up because of this play and I didn't want to let that happen."

"You don't trust Troy?" Josh shook his head. "That's your problem. I trust Ryan."

"Yeah and I trusted Troy last summer when he turned against me and went for Sharpay when Sharpay had Zeke. Evans are cunning and they manipulate everyone to get what they want, they don't care who they hurt along the way." Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry, but Ryan's always had a crush on Troy. Everyone knows it. I just... yeah well I wanted to warn you." Josh shook his head and walked off. Gabriella smiled and headed home.

-x-

Ryan and his friends stood on the dance floor laughing and joking. Everyone seemed to be paired off even as friends and Troy stood next to Ryan. "I'm really sorry about Gabriella." Troy sighed, he had wanted to say that to Ryan ever since maths.

"Don't be," Ryan shrugged.

"I've broken up with her. Well not you know I haven't told her but she'll get the message." Troy sighed. "I didn't think she could be so mean."

"People surprise you." Ryan shrugged. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"Yeah me too!" Troy shrugged just as the lights went out and Josh and his band came running onto the stage.

Troy, Chad and Zeke were all surprised at how good Josh's band was. They were a mix between pop and rock and they were even more surprised to see Ryan singing along to them. They were on stage for about half an hour as they were only an opening act and once they were finished the whole place cheered and they went back stage.

"Didn't know he was that good." Sharpay smiled.

"Told you so." Ryan grinned, this was his sixth concert he had been to. It was fun having his friends there too, jumping up and down and dancing with each other. He laughed when he remembered Troy and him having a mini mosh during one of the faster songs.

"Hey you were great." Ryan smiled as he kissed Josh softly.

"Thanks." Josh smiled. He had tried to ignore everything Gabriella had said, but when he was on stage and he was singing a song he had written for Ryan he had expected Ryan to pay attention to him as it was their song, but Ryan had been busy laughing and joking with Troy.

"You rocked!" Chad punched him on the arm and grinned.

"Thanks." Josh smiled. The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking as a group of friends. Ryan's attention was mostly on Josh and he was glad, maybe Gabriella was just a lying bitch. He liked the thought of that and kissed Ryan even more.

-x-

As the weeks went on the group saw less and less of Gabriella. She didn't sit with them any more at lunch and Troy didn't seem that bothered. He had decided to put all his attention in the play, Sharpay had noticed and had to hand it to him the boy could act.

"I can't believe we only have like two weeks until the actual performance." Troy grinned.

"I know... time flies." Ryan smiled.

"You two are really good together in the play." Taylor smiled.

"We're good actors." Ryan laughed.

"Yes but the kissing scenes are coming up." Chad laughed at Troy's nervous look. "And you know as far as I know Troy has never kissed a boy before."

"I haven't." Troy shrugged.

"Just like kissing a girl. Well... actually I wouldn't know." Ryan laughed.

"You've never been with a girl?" Zeke laughed.

"Nope." Ryan shrugged just as Josh walked over. "How was detention?"

"Oh you know fun." Josh laughed kissing him on the cheek.

"So is Ryan a good kisser?" Zeke laughed.

"What?" Josh asked completely confused.

"We were talking about his and Troy's kissing scenes." Chad smiled.

"Wait...kissing scenes?" Josh asked looking at Ryan. "You didn't say you had kissing scenes."

"I figured you would just know as we play a couple." Ryan said with a raised eye brow.

"Well I didn't." Josh said angrily. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"What's the big deal?" Ryan asked raising his voice a little. "It's a play!"

"Is it Ryan? Because lately all you seem to do is talk about the stupid play or spend time with Troy!" Ryan glared at Josh.

"It's called practice." Ryan shouted. "And so I talk about the play what's the big deal it's something I enjoy doing. I don't have a go at you when you go on and on about your fucking band!" They were all surprised at Ryan swearing and sounded so angry.

"Yeah well I am not obsessed with anyone in my fucking band like you are with him!" Josh said and pointed at Troy who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Obsessed?" Ryan laughed.

"I know about your crush on him. What did you think I was stupid?" Josh shouted. "Bet this play is like a dream come true for you." Josh laughed. "I guess I was just here for practice right so you could get the kiss perfect."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan said clearly hurt.

"No I really do." With that Josh walked away.

"Ryan are you...?" Chad started.

"Just leave me alone." Ryan mumbled and ran off in the opposite direction, no one had missed the tears in his eyes as he ran away.

-x-

Troy walked into the school the next morning and noticed Sharpay standing at her locker alone. "Hey Troy." She smiled.

"Hey, how's Ryan?" Troy asked.

"He's heart broken." Sharpay answered truthfully. "And embarrassed. But mainly hurt."

"I tried phoning him last night, was no answer." Troy sighed.

"He turned his phone off and done about four hours worth of yoga before going to bed." Sharpay smiled. "Here he comes." She said and Troy turned his head to see Ryan walked through the doors, he smiled sheepishly at Troy and his sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Fine." Ryan shrugged and got his books from his locker. Chad and Taylor walked up to them.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Chad asked Ryan.

"Be better if everyone stopped asking if I was okay." Ryan snapped. "Sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be." Chad smiled. "His loss mate."

"Yeah right." Ryan sighed. The bell rang and they all made their way to home room. They were all surprised when they walked in and saw Josh and Gabriella sitting together.

"It was you!" Sharpay shouted. "You fed him with all this crap about Troy and Ryan!" She screamed at Gabriella.

"Look I only told him the truth!" Gabriella said. "He deserved to know."

"It wasn't true though you're just jealous and a bitch!" Chad snapped.

"Oh really... tell me Ryan... was I telling the truth?" Gabriella smirked at Ryan.

"Yeah you were. Once upon a time I had a crush on Troy Bolton big fucking news, I'm pretty sure everyone in this school has at some point!" Ryan shouted. "But it was a year ago, before I even knew Josh. Did I once act on my feelings? No! I got over them. Chad's right you're just a jealous bitch who obviously has something to worry about. Wasn't you pleasing Troy enough is that why you were instantly scared that he'd go to someone else? Are you really that frigid that you thought you could actually turn Troy off girls all together." Ryan shouted and the class who had now turned to listen roared with laughter.

"You know what Ryan...I always knew you were just as bitchy as your sister!" Gabriella said.

"Better then being a heartless cow like you Gabriella." Ryan said and sat in his seat next to Kelsi.

"Wow." Troy laughed. "He put you in your place." He said looking over at Gabriella.

"You don't care that he had a crush on you?" Gabriella asked him.

"Why would I care?" Troy shrugged. "I'm used to people having crushes on me, comes with being basketball captain and heart throb."

"Clearly left out big headed." Sharpay laughed as she moved over to Ryan.

"And Ryan isn't a bitch." Troy said and Ryan looked up at his name. "If Ryan was a bitch he would have done something about it the only ones in this room that are bitches are you two." Troy said and walked over to Ryan. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ryan smiled weakly. "Not mad or disgusted?"

"Nope. Friends?"

"Friends." Ryan grinned.

-x-

"I don't think I can do this..." Troy said as he ran his hand through his hair. He stared at Ryan who was looking back at him with curiosity and hurt in his eyes and all he could think about was how good of an actor the blond boy was. "I can't...love...it's...you and me...we'd...I'm not..."

"Jason." Ryan chuckled, his hands coming to rest on Troy's arms. "I get it I do."

"You do?" Troy asked.

"Yes. You have everything you've ever wanted in life. Friends and a loving family. You're scared that if you admitted how you felt the world you have grown used to would throw you out. You'd be left alone..."

"Maybe not alone." Troy ran a finger across Ryan's face. "My world means nothing without you Dean." Ryan smiled and moved forward a little, Troy hesitantly did the same. The spot light was on them and Troy couldn't help but be scared. This was the first kissing scene. The first time he would ever kiss a boy. Ryan seemed just as nervous. Their lips brushed softly at first before they turned heated and passionate. Arms around each other they kissed lovingly and Troy couldn't help but think maybe this was as good as life could ever get.

"Okay perfect cut!" Mrs Darbus called and Ryan moved away, Troy however didn't want it to end. "That was brilliant." She smiled at both boys who were blushing.

"Was it all you hoped for?" Gabriella asked Ryan evilly.

"Oh and some." Ryan smirked wickedly in her direction causing Troy to blush.

"Okay lets run through act 3 scene two!" Mrs Darbus called and everyone headed onto the stage except for Troy and Ryan.

"Sorry I know I shouldn't have said that but she was just really annoying me." Ryan sighed. They were sat down watching what was going on on the stage; it was the scene where everyone found out about Troy.

"It's okay. I would have done the same." Troy smiled.

"So what was it like kissing a boy?" Ryan asked a smile on his lips.

"Everything and more." Troy laughed and it was Ryan's turn to blush. "How's everything with you and Josh?"

"Haven't spoken to him since we broke up." Ryan sighed.

"You miss him?"

"Sometimes." Ryan answered truthfully. "Then sometimes it's easier not to."

"You really loved him." Troy said and it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. But I guess everything comes to an end."

"Only so new things can start." Troy smiled a cheesy smile causing Ryan to laugh.

-x-

"I'm scared." Ryan mumbled as he stood backstage with Troy. It was the night of the first show. The theatre was over flowing and all the shows had been sold out.

"Me too." Troy smiled and took Ryan's hand. Ryan looked a little confused but smiled anyway. "Tonight...do you... come out with me?"

"What?" Ryan laughed. "Did you just ask me out?"

"I think so." Troy smiled. "So what do you say?"

"You're not gay." Ryan laughed.

"I am...well I'm definitely attracted to you Ryan." Troy sighed. "I don't know what any of this means...I just know that well I want to give it a go."

"You do?"

"Yes." Troy smiled. He leaned in and captured Ryan's lips in a soft kiss.

"Okay...yeah...tonight..." Ryan nodded.

"Still nervous?" Troy asked and Ryan shook his head a little, suddenly more nervous about what was going to happen after the show.

-x-

The music slowly started to play and Ryan smiled at Troy from the other side of the stage; this was their last number and then the curtain would close and they would go on their first date. Ryan couldn't help but smile a little more at the thought. Troy walked onto the stage and took his place as he started to sing.

"_I can't believe it  
You're standing here in front of me  
Like a promise  
Like a breath of honesty  
I surrender to this feeling in my soul  
And my heart's desire  
Can't pretend I'm not about to lose control  
I'm falling for the fire"_

Ryan grinned as he danced his way onto the stage, everyone was on the stage including Gabriella and he couldn't help but put twice as much into the song just to rub her nose in it a little. He took his place opposite Troy who took his hand and then he started to sing along with Troy.

"_Love has never ever looked so beautiful  
Never ever felt so wonderful  
So wonderful  
There's no turning back  
I'm falling for the fire  
Love is making me believe in miracles  
Making me believe I'm home again  
I'm whole again  
There's no turning back  
No turning back from here"  
_

Ryan leaned in to kiss Troy but pulled away and danced around, Troy watching with a smile and love in his eyes. Ryan loved the choreography for this number, it was close to ballet; soft, soothing and told a story of love. He grinned and started to sing again.

"_You won me over  
In just a second the skies were clear  
I saw the sunrise, I heard the music  
And lost my fear  
I surrender to this feeling in my soul  
And my heart's desire  
Can't pretend I'm not about to lose control  
I'm falling for the fire"_

Troy made his way back over to Ryan and picked him up around the waist spinning him on stage, a dance routine that they had made perfect after hours of practice and a lot of Ryan falling on the floor as Troy couldn't quite spin him right. But now they had it perfect. They danced with each other as they started to sing once more.

"_I'll sing you a love song  
Write you a letter  
Paint you a picture  
Of how it could be  
I'll sing you a love song  
Last you a lifetime  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
It's you and me"  
_

As they danced through their lines they ended up face to face standing closer then they should have been but it only added to the love of the song. They smiled at each other as they sung the chorus once more. Then they kissed. Ryan felt as if fire works had been going off behind them. Troy snaked his arms around Ryan's waist as the blond's hands curled in the dark hair. They kissed as the curtain fell down and even when it hit the floor and the room exploded with applause they continued to kiss. Ryan pulled away from Troy's lips a little breathlessly but didn't pull away.

"There's no turning back from here." Troy whispered. Ryan smiled and kissed Troy again everyone was a little stunned but there were a few more applauses before Sharpay hugged them both, as did Kelsi.

"You guys were so good!" Sharpay declared. "And that kiss was so beautiful." Ryan smiled at Troy and they all stood in a line as the curtain came back up again and they all bowed for their cheering audience. Roses were thrown on stage by the basketball team, and Troy's and Ryan's parents were cheering loud from the front row.

They all ran off the stage and hugged each other. Ryan found himself back in Troy's arms and kissed him softly. "Wait the plays finished... and you two...and oh my god!" Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Wow. I can't... congratulations. Wait what does this mean?"

"It means I'm with Ryan...well...if he'd have me?" Troy smiled at Ryan.

"Depends where you take me tonight." Ryan laughed.

"Cheeky." Troy smiled and they kissed again.

"I knew it!" Gabriella shouted causing people to look over at them. "I was right all along."

"No you weren't." Troy sighed taking Ryan's hand in his. "You were horrible and vindictive, but I'm glad. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would ever have even thought about Ryan like that. So thank you."

"You..." Gabriella pouted and walked off.

"Are you two together for like real?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Troy grinned wrapping an arm around Ryan's waist holding him tight.

"I thought so. No way either of you can act like that without meaning it. Congrats guys." Chad hugged them both.

As they made their way through the crowds speaking to each others parents Ryan couldn't help but feel like he was in some sort of daze. He was holding Troy's hand. He had given up on his crush on Troy as senior year started, he knew it would never happen and when he met Josh he had moved on and he fell in love with him. Now... it was as if nothing with Josh ever mattered because Josh had hurt him but now he had Troy and that's all that mattered now.

"This is so exciting." Ryan's mum smiled as she hugged Ryan tightly.

"You boys were very good up there." Coach Bolton smiled. Both boys could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of their relationship though he had said that he would try and be accepting, that's all they could ask for.

"We should have you all over for dinner." Ryan's mum smiled at Troy's parents. "Get to know each other."

Ryan and Troy exchanged looks as their parents arranged dinner plans they both couldn't help but think that there was no turning back from here, though as they held each other close once more, neither of them really wanted to be anywhere but there.


End file.
